


Ghost

by abluey



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I think this counts as fluff, It's 4AM, Jesse "the Wingman" McCree, Might add more chapters later, Reader has a sad backstory, Sad with a Happy Ending, Self-Indulgent, even though he does a bad job at it, honestly i don't even know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abluey/pseuds/abluey
Summary: An accident during a mission has left you without a sweetheart and without a voice. Unable to take the pain, you transferred into Overwatch, thinking you'd be safe. Oh, how wrong you were.Your sweetheart's ghost lived among the base, in the form of Hanzo Shimada.
Relationships: Hanzo Shimada/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a fit of insanity. Actually, this was heavily inspired by (this is going to be weird) Haymitch from Hunger Games and Sova from VALORANT. I was listening to Sova's theme (The Grand Duchess - Remix) the entire time I was writing this, actually.
> 
> This is my first crack at writing a really condensed, really short fic. I took inspiration from the Hunger Games - the content was short and sweet, and didn't waste any time on useless filler stuff. Just, timeskips everywhere. So I took the same approach on this one - just wrote what I wanted to.

Jesse McCree and Hanzo Shimada. The cowboy and the archer. The most dynamic duo one will find in the base of Overwatch. The most iconic, some would even argue. The relationship between them was rare - flexible, sometimes strained, but never in a position to break or shatter. It was why you were always studying them so hard - it fascinated you, whatever they had between them.

Well, at least, that’s what you tell yourself.

You couldn’t keep your eyes from drifting to Hanzo. You’re just a drop in this ocean of background agents, the crew who worked behind the scenes. There’s no hope he’ll ever take notice of you, however long you trail behind him and work on his support team.

Others noticed you, though. Your coworkers, your friends. Some tease you about it, some just shake their heads. In pity? Disapproval? You weren’t unattractive; you could score any person in your field, if you set your mind to it. But of course you’d want one who was way out of your league.

How could you tell them you had experienced that same bond once - the one between the cowboy and the archer? That before you’d stopped laughing, stopped speaking, there had been someone you loved just as dearly as a bear loves its honey? That, after you’d transferred here, you could see their ghost stalking the base, in the form of Hanzo Shimada?

Granted, they weren’t carbon copies. But the similarities were there - that cold glare, piercing through you as if you weren’t there at all. The air of formality and indifference that could morph into annoyance, irritation, and sometimes even mirth. That hard-shelled exterior, and what you knew to be the softness and warmth underneath it.

Maybe they looked nothing alike. Maybe they weren’t _anything_ alike. But in your clouded desperation you’d latched onto the one thing that reminded you of your lost love, creating a whole new experience for your soul to agonize over.

Who were you kidding? You’re envious of Jesse McCree. What an easy relationship he has with Hanzo. Something you could never hope to regain, not in this life.

Of course, it’s wrong to take it out on Jesse. He must’ve worked his way to this point - just like how you had worked your way through life. It’s easier just to keep your head down and shoot furtive glances their way. _His_ way. Offering the occasional opinion during meetings, a cup of coffee or two.

Jesse made conversation sometimes. It’s nice, it’s like an invitation to a private piece of their world. “Hey, how’s it going?” he asked you just now, when you’d sat down for the mission briefing.

It was just small-talk, but you were startled nonetheless. Nobody just makes “small-talk” with the support crew, for one, especially not those who worked in your field. _The ghost division_ , people called it, since all of the work done was silent; invisible. If nobody notices anything different during or after the work’s done, that’s how you knew you’d done your job right.

You managed a nod before things got too awkward. Jesse’s smile brightened, obviously delighted that you’d indulged in his little game of talking. He launched into a long story of his last mission, and how things almost got out of control but luckily he, the savior of the team, managed to do something clutch and shoot that guy and bring down a tunnel.

You nodded along. You were aware of listening to him, but the words just bypassed your brain completely. You were fixated on the person next to Jesse. If you unfocused your eyes just right, you could pretend to be looking at him while actually setting your sights on Hanzo.

“Ah, wait, did I get the details wrong? I think the tunnel collapsed first, _then_ the…” Jesse must’ve noticed something. You snapped your attention back to him, making a motion for him to continue.

“You are boring her to death,” Hanzo spoke up, and the mere acknowledgement of your presence was enough to make you avert your gaze. No more words were exchanged between you and them after that, up until the briefing ended and everyone was filing out of the room.

A piece of folded paper slipped in front of you as you gathered your documents. Quickly glancing upwards, you couldn’t tell who had set it down. You unfolded it, and it was just a simple set of instructions to wait behind in the meeting room. There wasn’t any signature, though it looked like it was scrawled in a hurry.

The last of the people filed out, looking over their shoulder at you as they left. You weren’t worried about it. People were always concerned about you one way or another, and it’s perfectly fine to stay behind to use a meeting room. You sat and waited, reading your notes over and over again until the words were ingrained into your mind.

Five minutes pass, then ten. Just as you were about to hit the fifteen-minute mark - when you’d be legally allowed to leave - the door opened, and a familiar voice rang out.

“Soo, you have the hots for Hanzo, huh?”

You spun around so quickly your notes scattered to the ground. Jesse McCree made his way a few chairs down from where you sat, pulling one out to sit and face you. Positive that you were blushing every shade of red imaginable, you ducked down to gather the papers and your thoughts.

“Don’t worry about it, it’s been pretty obvious.”

To your friends, maybe. You’d never thought someone like Jesse, an actual field agent and part of the Star Squad of Overwatch, would take the time to notice.

“Plus, of course I’d notice, I hang around Han almost as much as you do.”

Ah, you didn’t think of that.

“So, here’s the plan.”

Your face must’ve asked all the questions for you, since he reached up to tug his hat down mysteriously, peering underneath the rim at you. It looked ridiculous. You couldn’t help but smile. “Of course there’s a plan, darling. Ya think I’d let Han be all alone, miserable, without any company?”

So, this was like a hook-up? A one-time thing? Why would Hanzo be lonely anyway, with Jesse by his side?

“You might be wondering, I’m with him, though! I could probably give him all the company he needs! While that might be true, you’re also exaggerating our friendship.” Jesse sighed, leaning back on the chair. “There are times when I just can’t get through to him. And so I’ve been trying to get him more friends, y’know. Just hasn’t always worked out that well.”

Your mind flashed to various instances where you caught Jesse introducing Hanzo to some other people of the team. The only people he seemed to tolerate were Genji - his brother, and Zenyatta - his brother’s mentor. He openly ignored the other agents, and even the more talkative ones like Tracer only managed to squeeze a few words out of him.

You pointed to yourself with a quizzical expression.

“I’ve been noticing you for a while now.” Jesse laughed. “Actually, ever since you arrived at base. There’s this certain… _quality_ to you. The way you hold yourself.” He paused, trying to find his words. His voice got a little quieter, a little more somber. “You… You reminded me of when Han first arrived.”

You didn’t need to be an expert to know the extensive history behind the entire Shimada fiasco. You also knew that Jesse was one of the few people who helped him trudge through that mess, and you suddenly had the feeling that maybe you should be grateful to the man in the ridiculous hat. The feeling dissipated as suddenly as it had arrived, and you were left slightly disoriented.

“Ah, maybe it’s a bit too much to expect you’d bond over such a thing,” Jesse had the decency to look slightly ashamed, rubbing the back of his neck as he avoided your stare. “But I do feel the same energy, y’know. Makes me wonder if you’re really mute at all, or if some big tragedy happened.” You didn’t react, and he didn’t elaborate, although he did add, “I’m always here to talk about it if you want an ear to listen.”

Jesse McCree was trying to be friends. You made a note of that, tucking it away into the recesses of your heart.

“Anywho, I’m not here to talk about _your_ sob story, I’m here to talk about Han’s!” And in a flash, the regular Jesse was back - loud and unapologetic. You couldn’t help the spread of your grin.

He laid out his “plan” - basically, he’ll act wingman between the two of you, with the goal (for now) to forge a friendship. He firmly believed that you two will be… good for each other? He was slightly vague on that.

You didn’t really care. Halfway through, your thoughts wandered to what you were going to have for dinner. It was only when he clapped his hands and leaned back with a smug smile that you realized he must be done.

You nodded, confirming and agreeing to whatever he’d just said.

“Any questions?”

You nodded again, shuffling out a piece of paper from your pocket. _Why now?_

You stared at the words for a while, before turning to look at Jesse. He had a serious expression, far more serious than you’d ever seen him. Maybe it was a bad idea to ask. He didn’t share, anyway, saying it’s better for you not to know. You accepted the answer anyway; deep down, you’d known it was a long shot.

Long shot or not, though, the universe has gifted you with a miracle. An opportunity to fill the void in your heart once again. You hoped Hanzo would be enough. It’s the only thing keeping you going.


	2. Chapter 2

Jesse entered the training room and was greeted by an arrow whizzing past his face, embedding itself into the doorframe.

“You’re late,” Hanzo remarked, turning back to the targets. He nocked three arrows and released them in rapid succession, each sinking into their hearts flawlessly.

“I had an extra meeting,” Jesse chuckled, reaching over his shoulder to pluck the arrow. Depositing it into Hanzo’s quiver, he stood next to him for a while until he paused in his training to regard him. Suspiciously.

Hanzo sighed, lowering his bow. “I assume this meeting involved me?”

“Well, more or less,” Jesse grinned. “You weren’t needed there, but you were discussed. Say, what do you think of your support team?”

“They’re good at their jobs. Why? Is someone getting promoted?”

“Nah…”

“Does someone need a mentor?”

“Not exactly…”

“Then what do you want?”

Jesse cleared his throat. “Do you know each of them by name? Personally?”

Hanzo’s eyes narrowed. “This is another one of your ploys to have me ‘befriend’ someone. I see.” He turned back to the targets. A little too quickly, Jesse noticed.

“Well.” His nervousness at how to approach the subject evaporated, slowly replaced by eagerness and curiosity. “I’ve seen you noticing a particular person here and there.”

Hanzo didn’t reply immediately, which further lifted Jesse’s hopes. Maybe his hunch was right after all. When Hanzo spoke, his voice was very controlled, and one could tell each word was being considered carefully. “I have, yes. The girl. Lady. She is always… there.”

“What do you want to do about it?” The words were out before Jesse could formulate a proper thought. His excitement had gotten the better of him.

Hanzo raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean? She is part of the support team. I want her to do her job.”

“No, I don’t mean like that - ”

“Oh, I see. She is getting in your way.” Hanzo nodded sagely, as if a great truth had been bestowed upon him. “I’m sure she does her job well, so I will simply make sure she stays out of sight. I have heard she is in the ghost division anyway.”

Jesse’s eyes widened. It wasn’t like him to just jump to conclusions. “Ah, I don’t think you should - ”

“It’s okay, Jesse.” Hanzo put a hand on his shoulder, already starting to leave the room. “I will make sure you retain full anonymity in the request.” And then he was gone.

Minutes passed before Jesse could unfreeze himself and pick his jaw up from the floor. Was Hanzo finding excuses to get you out of his sight? Did he misjudge his intentions? Jesse frowned. He would need to do a _lot_ of explaining, to the both of you.

**[Mid-chapter break! Go drink some water!]**

When the request form arrived at your desk, it had been a pleasant surprise. Not more than a day has passed between your little meeting with Jesse, and you hadn’t expected him to make a move so quickly.

The form wasn’t what you’d expected, though. Actually, you didn’t know what you expected. A request summoning you to meet with Hanzo? A little private meeting, just like how you’d been with Jesse? No, of course not. Just the equivalent of a restraining order. Stay out of sight, out of mind. Just like a good little ghost girl.

The reason for the order was because you were “distracting teammates.” Very vague. But if this was what Hanzo wished, you would comply. Of course you would. You’d follow it even if it wasn’t Hanzo. Because this was a direct order from the higher-ups and you didn’t want to lose your job.

And so you stayed faithful to the order, with each passing week seeming more duller and less colorful than the previous. You didn’t realize how much you’d relied on seeing Hanzo every other day. During meetings, you’d stay to the back of the room, always making sure you were last to enter and first to exit. Your coworkers made sure to alert you to his presence, and you excused yourself to the bathroom whenever he came close.

It hurt, actually. To know he’s so close, and yet unable to do anything but conjure a mental image of what he might be doing. Somewhere along the way, you’d started to forget who he was, and your images were instead jumbled together with your memories. Memories that you’d rather stayed hidden. Did Hanzo ever wear a suit like that, or was it your past sweetheart? Did your sweetheart like blue, or was that just Hanzo’s color? Everything became confusing, so you decided to think about nothing.

Two months passed, and you slowly started getting better. Finding the life in things again. You figured, maybe latching onto something so quickly was a mistake. You hadn’t had the time to mourn your sweetheart, hadn’t had the time to adjust to Hanzo’s presence. This little detox was just what you needed to get your mindset back on track, and the initial panic from the restraining order were just withdrawal symptoms. Still, you couldn’t bring yourself to speak. Not at the moment, anyway.

Your friends and coworkers saw you improving, and gradually began to gossip more freely around you. Turns out they’d been holding out on the rumors whenever you were around, in case the mention of your “unapproachable love” caused you to break down. It was funny, until you heard the rumors.

Hanzo was suffering.

Not physically - his performance was. He lost his temper constantly, his accuracy was out the window. Not even Jesse McCree could get him back up to standard. For the past two weeks, he’d been confined to small missions only, as well as regular visits from the psychiatrist. He hadn’t been pleased with that at all, insisting that he was fine and just needed a break.

Suddenly, defying the restraining order was all you had in mind. The rest of the conversation droned on while you brought up the terms and conditions and all the other Overwatch rules that applied, in the hopes of finding a loophole. It wasn’t until someone mentioned Jesse’s name that you remembered - the order only applied to one person. You were still free to approach anyone who didn’t have the name Hanzo Shimada.

You signalled to your friends that you needed to be excused, and paged Jesse to meet you at the nearest available meeting room. Grabbing a valuable holopad (to be used in emergencies only, which this was), you ran out into the halls.

Jesse was already waiting for you when you burst into the room, out of breath. He was sitting with his feet up on the table, turning his hat in his hands. At the sight of you, he put his hat back on. Good, seeing all his hair was unsettling. You took a chair a few seats down from him.

“It’s been awhile,” Jesse managed a weak grin. You could see how everything’s affected him. He seemed more strained, and his smile didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Sorry I didn’t reach out to you sooner.” He dropped his gaze to the ground. This was a different Jesse than you were used to.

You could type a lot faster into the holopad than if you wrote with pen and paper. _“It’s okay. I’m sorry I didn’t reach out, either. What’s going on?”_

“I assume you’ve heard about Han’s predicament,” Jesse crossed his arms. He told you what’d happened in the training room after your initial meeting, and how he’d intended to talk to you about it. But seeing how crushed you were, it just didn’t feel right to rub salt into the wound. Around the time you started to recover was when Hanzo took a turn for worse, and between missions and taking care of him, he’d had next to no time to tell you what’d happened.

_“It’s okay. You don’t have to make excuses. I’m here now, and I want to help. Get rid of the restraining order.”_

For a moment, Jesse’s mouth curled into a smile. “Is that what you guys call it? Hell of a better name than the original, I’ll tell ya. Plus,” his eyes lit up. “I think I added a clause that’ll let me just take you to his room.”

You froze. Now?

“It doesn’t have to be right now,” he said hurriedly, successfully reading your thoughts from your face. “Could be anytime you’re free. The clause was just a failsafe I put in. I don’t remember the exact details of it, so I doubt anyone else would.” He ended the sentence with a grin, mightily proud of himself.

_“Okay. I’m free now. We can go.”_

It was Jesse’s turn to be shocked. “What, really?” At your nod, he leapt to his feet.

You two were at Hanzo’s door in record time. Jesse glanced towards you. Taking a mental breath, you nodded, and he knocked sharply.

A few moments passed. Before Jesse could knock again, the door swung open and you had to force yourself not to react. Hanzo still looked like Hanzo - already, you were mentally detangling the image of your sweetheart from him - but he was _different_. His aura seemed darker, he had bags under his eyes, and he was a lot crankier than usual. He seemed just as shocked as you are, standing at the door and gaping at you.

 _Quick, do something before he slams the door and calls security!_ In a rush, you blurted out, “Are you okay?!”

Then the three of you just stood there, united by a common cause. Shock at your speech. Your hand flew involuntarily to your mouth, but you were just as surprised as they were. The voice was not at all like you remembered - raspy and croaky from disuse - but it was yours alright.

Your throat had started to burn from the sudden exertion, so you went back to your holopad. _“I heard you were unwell. Are you okay?”_

Hanzo’s stare pierced through the holopad when you presented it to him. He seemed to be looking straight at you. “I’m fine.” His voice was croaky too, though you were sure it might be from all the alcohol he’s been consuming. He cleared his throat, tried again. “I’m fine. I have been telling all of you, I’m perfectly fine.”

“You couldn’t shoot a single target last time we were in training,” Jesse retorted. Hanzo glared at him, before shutting the door.

You were going to turn to glare at him too when the door reopened. Hanzo had cleaned up somewhat, and had his bow and quiver slung over his shoulder. Without a second glance at the both of you, he exited the room and headed in the direction of the training room. “I can shoot perfectly fine. I will prove it.”

Jesse watched him go, and then watched you as well as you turned to follow him like an obedient puppy. Questions rose up in his mind, then bubbled away as quickly as they’d surfaced. One thought remained though - you two needed each other.

With a soft wahoo to himself, Jesse took his time to follow you guys, determined to give you two some private time.

Drunk. That was the only word to describe it. You were drunk with Hanzo’s appearance, his presence, the very fact that he was acknowledging you and was preparing to show off his legendary archery. It didn’t matter if he hit anything or not, you didn’t care anyway. Just another second near him was another year added to your lifespan.

It wasn’t until the door shut behind you in the training room that you realized Jesse was nowhere to be seen. Hanzo either didn’t notice, or didn’t care - he was already nocking an arrow into his bow, releasing it at the targets.

It struck square in the heart.

He nocked arrow after arrow, firing at a rate you didn’t even know was possible, until his quiver was empty and most of the targets were dead three times over. He was breathing heavily from the exertion, but it was impossible to miss the pride and determination in his eyes. He glanced down at you after surveying his handiwork, and for a few seconds you found yourself staring into the eyes of your past sweetheart.

No. They weren’t here now. _Hanzo_ was here now.

Shakily, you glanced away and typed into your holopad. _“You’re as good as I remember.”_

He was still staring at you with an intensity you hadn’t expected. Suddenly, he declared, “Your presence calms me.”

Taken aback, you dropped your holopad. He bent down quietly to pick it up, and held it out towards you. “I was wrong to send you away. I was in denial.” Once the words were out, it seemed like he couldn’t stop. Or didn’t want to. “You were supposed to be invisible, yet I see you everywhere. You were popular, you had friends… You were broken. And I remembered that feeling, and I very much wanted to help you heal. I didn’t know how.” He frowned, his brows furrowed in frustration. “I didn’t know how to approach you. Neither of us are very talkative.”

Gingerly, you took the holopad from him while he paused to catch his breath. _“I noticed you the minute I stepped onto base.”_ You typed silently, turning so he could read over your shoulder. The presence behind you felt so familiar, and your heart twisted painfully before it was replaced with a new feeling. Warmth, hope, love. Excitement at the possibility of a new beginning.

_“You remind me of my sweetheart. They were an archer too. Killed on the field. I was supporting him. Supposed to be supporting him. I didn’t do my job right, none of us did, and so they died because of our mistakes. You remind me of them so much. Sometimes I can’t bear to be with you, but the regret I feel overrides that.”_

“So I am merely a reminder of your tragedy.” You could hear the disappointment in Hanzo’s words. “I’m sorry.”

 _“No.”_ You quickly typed. _“You remind me of what’s good in this world. And GOD DAMN if I’m not going to protect that to the best of my ability!! I requested to be on your support team, pulled a lot of strings, probably violated some rules. But I was finally doing it. Protecting my sweetheart.”_

Hanzo’s whisper was heartbreaking. “But I am not your sweetheart.”

You paused, trying to think of what to say. The fact that he didn’t turn and leave at your hesitation gave you the encouragement to plough forward with your instincts. _“No.”_

_“Not yet.”_

There was a palpable shift in the atmosphere, from dreary and miserable to something else. Like the first ray of sunshine after a devastating thunderstorm.

You thought about your next words carefully. It was do or die. _“Somewhere along the way, I started seeing you for who you were. I started to care for you because of you, and not because you reminded me of someone I loved.”_

You felt him move closer, and the ghost of a hand on your shoulder. You didn’t dare look, in case you were imagining things.

_“I guess what I’m trying to say is… would you like to be my sweetheart?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a little antsy and just decided to barf up the next chapter anyway. I have a sense of impending doom. Why???? I did my social interaction for the day. Where's the doom coming from????
> 
> Also I did NOT proof read this WHATSOEVER. I went over it like once and then went, yep good enough! I regret nothing.
> 
> Next chapter is going to be short. Just a small conclusion to what transpired. I suck at wrapping up stories but I'm slowly learning and I think this will be a good first step :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I actually forgot about this. I knew it. Thanks to everyone for reading, and hope y'all find the light and hope in your lives.

Silence. Deafening silence. You didn’t dare move, didn’t dare turn around.

When Hanzo spoke, it was strained. “I think we should take it slowly.”

You deflated. Of course, he was trying to let you down as gently as possible. After what he’d said, you’d thought… you’d thought…

“We should get to know each other more first. There are customs where I am from, and I always said I would abide by them when I finally found a partner.”

You… what’s the opposite of deflated? You spun around, eyes wide, face lighting up with a brilliant smile. “Really? You’re not lying?” your voice was the softest whisper as you peered into his eyes for any kind of joke. But you knew Hanzo, he wasn’t the type to joke around with things like this.

He leaned down, pressing his forehead against yours as both of you got lost in each other’s eyes. “Of course I am serious. The day I sent you away, I already knew I was doomed. It was a miracle I managed to hold out as long as I have. I have grown accustomed to your presence, and I would like to continue to be in it.”

That’s funny, that sounded more like your line than his.

Both of you jerked away from each other at the sound of the door opening. Jesse sauntered in, pretending to be oblivious, but that was proving difficult with all the arrows sticking out of the targets.

Jesse whistled at the scene - both the targets, and the both of you. “So, uh, guess you were fine after all.” He gave you a little wink, and then backtracked out the door. You two were left awkwardly in the middle of the room.

Now that the heartfelt confessions were over, you felt your face heat up in embarrassment. You weren’t sure why. Just that you had the intense desire to curl up on your own, far away from the public eye.

You made a noise that sounded like a strangled cat, successfully grabbing Hanzo’s attention. _“Do you want to have lunch together tomorrow? I’ll work on some speech therapy.”_ It was an open invitation to leave this moment and reconvene the next day. Thankfully, he seemed to get the idea and you both hightailed out of there.

The next day, people were throwing glances at you as usual, but not because they were concerned. It was because they were curious. Why were you, suddenly, sitting with Hanzo Shimada? And talking, too! Whispers flew around, you could already see the rumors spreading, but you didn’t care.

“It must be strange for a ghost to suddenly be seen by everyone,” Hanzo smiled - smiled! - at you. Your heart fluttered, and suddenly you were so thankful for everything in the universe that aligned to make _this_ happen.

“It’s okay.” Your voice was significantly better after you spent half the night trying to nurse it back to health. “As long as you’re seeing me, too.”

You glanced up at him, and for a second you were seeing double. Tentatively, you reached out for the image of your sweetheart. While Hanzo remained fixated on his food (scrutinizing the vegetables), your sweetheart lifted their head to meet your gaze. It was only for a moment, and when you blinked the image was gone, but the message that passed between you was clear.

A final goodbye.

Hanzo immediately noticed something wrong when you started shaking. “Hey. Hey, is something wrong? Are you okay?” He cupped your face in his hands, wiping the tears that had started to spill.

You shook your head, gently brushing him away. “It’s okay, I’m fine. Just making peace with my past.” And… something else, too. You glanced up at him with a shy smile. “And finally looking forward to the future.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm always open for requests, or even just a chat. Stay safe, y'all <3

**Author's Note:**

> Find a few of my short works on Tumblr: a-writing-cloud.tumblr.com ! I'm not very active, but I try my best ;w; (My main shitpost blog is clouds-of-anime.)


End file.
